The End Of The Road
by cecld16
Summary: What happens if the gang are transported 300 years into the future? Where Demons rule? Mundanes live in fear and Downworlders are at war? Shadowhuntes have been almost been wiped to extionsion. You can't trust anyone, not even your freinds. They find out secrets of the past and Clary and Alec find it hard to adjust to how war has changed and hardened her two immortal freinds.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is just after city of bones)**

Clary, Jace, Alec and Issebele where at Magnus' Party, Simon was at band practice so he couldn't come and they all where just waiting for the other guests to arrive.

Magnus was in anouther room but before he left them Magnus warned them "Whatever you do, do not touch anything! Understand?"

Jace had said irritibly "We're not children Magnus, we don't go around touching things because they look intersting"

Magnus gave him a skeptical look before walking into anouther room.

Issebelle had giggled and said "You have no idea how wrong that sounded"

Alec said criticly "I had no idea you had such a dirty mind Issebele"

Issebele huffed "Oh come on you were all thinking it"

Clary looked around at all of Magnus's strange and intersting things scattered around the apartment, though there was somthing that caught her eye, a rock...not just any rock, a symbal was scrached onto the surface, it drew her in, before she knew what she was doing Clary took the stone from its shelf and stack of books it was sitting on.

Then in the mids of Issebelle's and Jace's teasing each other, the stone glowed at her touch then she felt a strange feeling of falling and Alec's crys of shock, Issebelle screamed and Jace yelled her name then everything went black.

Clary opened her eyes to see Jace hovering over her worridly then before she could ask him what on earth happened Jace said angrily "When Magnus tells you not to touch somthing then you don't touch it!"

**(What do you think? Please follow and review) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(300 years in the future) **

Harris lightwood hid in the shadows of the ruined house's, he moved swiftly and quitly, the sun was almost setting, it was a race agaist time but he had to get there! The Demons would start to prowl the streets any minute now.

Harris jumped and flipped from wall to wall, keeping as silent as possible, he could already see the entrance...a ruined, crumbled and fallen down church stood near to the secret entrance.

Looking at the church Harris felt a twinge of Saddness, it had once been the new york institute...it was the shadow hunters last safe place ...their last stand, it had been great once, Harris had been told.

He hadn't been around to see it though he'd seen pichtures of it before it had fallen 195 years ago, he'd heard his Ancesters used to live there to. Harris grimaced thinking, what would his Ancesters think seeing their beloved institute burnt and broken almost to the ground? How the mighty had fallen.

Harris walked nearer to the church then spotted the entrance, his sholders ached for carrying his bag for to long as he grinned with relief. Glancing around to make sure no demons where on his trail Harris then hurredly walked over to a normal looking piece of stone pavement.

It looked like any otherpavement...apart from the fact he, with the right leverige could pull of the stone easily for him to slowly slip down the hole that was underneeth the stone pavement.

Thousands of protection Runes glowed around him, calved into the ladder that he was climbing down and the walls around him. If he was a demon he would of been killed by now or trapped depending on what type of demon he might of been.

He even past a couple of traiter runes drawn into the dark and damp floor he walked on after he'd climed all the way down into the underground tunnels. If you'd been doing anything suspiousios they would glow green then trap that person that walked past them.

Harris wished he'd never seen them trap a person but he had and he would do so again, no one was trusted, even his closest freinds. He knew they didn't trust him either but why would they? No one trusted anyone anymore, it was a stupid and foolish thing to do.

Trusting someone could have you killed. Harris wished he didn't know that but he did, to many people had died trusting the wrong people. Harris thought back a week ago, Lucy a downworlder, a werewolf had been killed by her boyfreind Timithy, who was a mundane.

Harris didn't feel anything, it was hard to feel symthpathy for the dead when it happened almost everyday...it just felt, well normal.

Harris was suddenly hugged by his mundane freind lily as she screamed exited "your back! Everybody his back!"

Harris was quickly crowded around by adults and children, Harris grinned as he said "I've got treats for everybody!" and with that Harris emptyed his bag onto the floor, some food and freshly picked vegdibals and fruits from there secret garden fell out.

It wasn't much but it would last them all a couple of days before someone else would have to brave the demon invested world to get some more food.

Children and adults hungrily crowded around and started to eat, no one had eaten for almost a week.

Harris whispered to lily "since I've been gone what's the death count? And where's Adam? Please don't tell me his not back yet?"

Lily told him "you know how Adam is, you can't stop him, not since _she_ died, you know that but I'm sure his not being too reckless, he'll come back evently, like he always does and so far one adult werewolf was killed by demons near the entrance and two mundane children have starved to death"

Harris grimaced and sighed "Where are the body's?"

Lily said sadly "Magnus has already burnt them"

Harris nodded and decided to pay Magnus a visit just then yellow runes flashed angrily near them and everyone who was eating the food stopped, everyone looked around in fear and slight exitment.

Harris's eyes narrowed and Lily said thinking exactly what Harris was thinking as she said coldly drawing out her dagger underneath her belt "Intruders!"


	3. Chapter 3

Clary groaned as she let Jace help her up, she looked around, where were they? They seemed to be in some sort of tunnel? Issebelle and Alec were already up, they two were looking around. "Where are we?" Clary asked them.

Jace shrugged "I have no idea" he said.

Then Clary caught sighed of something's glowing angrily yellow, on the ground next to them, some sort of symbols? No...not symbols, Rune's. A name popped up into Clary's head at what these Runes were...intruder.

Clary gasped and pointed at them, everyone else suddenly saw the runes that were still glowing yellow. Clary said shakily "they're intruder Rune's, they're used to keep strangers out of shadow hunters homes and they alert whoever lives here...kind of like alarms mundanes have in there hous's" Clary frowned, where had that information come from? She didn't recall learning it anywhere.

Jace snorted looking around at the dark and damp tunnels underground, he sneered "someone lives in this dump?"

Suddenly a voice growled behind them "this dump is our home! State your bussness intruders!" they all spun around to face 5 people, three adults and two teenagers, around there age.

The boy teenager had black hair and dark brown eyes, he was tall and lean, he didn't hold any weapons and there were scars all along his arms, he looked very familer to Issebelle and Alec for reasons they couldn't comprehend and there was an air around him, an animalistic air that the shadow hunters reconised what he was. Issebelle said "werewolf" feeling confused, what was a werewolf living in tunnels with... She looked at who was with him...Mundanes as company?

The girl mundane next to him had short blonde hair and she was quite small and thin however the dagger she held with such familarity and her eyes watching them with suspiosion and determination made sure Issebelle knew she wasn't an ordinary mundane girl.

And the four Mundane adult held...guns. Issebelle stiffened quickly knowing how much damage those nasty Mundane weapons could course.

The girl demanded "We asked you again, who are you?!"

Jace said just as coldly "You first!"

The boy pointed to one of the Adult women who had her gun trained on Jace "this is Anne Price" he ponted to the two adult men who had their guns trained on Alec and Issebelle "John Yancy and Ken underworld"

The the girl spoke up interupting the werewolf "I'm Lily Janet and this is Harris lightwood" she pointed to the werewolf.

Everyone stiffened and Issebelle and Alec gaped at them.

Jace raised his eyebrows at Issebelle and Alec as he said dryly "I didn't know you had any other family, unless your mother forgot to mention it, which could happen to anyone I'm sure"

Alec spluttered "but we don't...I swear we don't..."

Harris growled "What are you blabbering on about! Who are you?"

Isebelle said determinedly "We're shocked because well, I'm a lightwood to, I'm Issebelle lightwood and my brother is Alec lightwood" she pointed to Alec.

Lily shook her head and snapped "that's impossible!"

Issebelle retorted "I'm just as shocked as your appearance" she looked at Harris who was shaking his head in denial like Lily "but why does it make it impossible?" she asked Lily angrily.

Before Lily could respond Harris said through gritted teeth "because, the only Issebelle lightwood, I know is my great great great grandmother and she died almost 300 years ago!"


	4. Chapter 4

Issebelle gaped at Harris, she felt numb, what did he say? Her mind was having difficulty processing the information as she stared at them.

Clary said "That can't be right...".

Lily asked cooly "Why can't it be right? You 're obvioursly lying about your identity".

Jace snapped irritated "They are not lying! And what would a mundane know? It's against The Clave for-"

Harris snorted "The Clave? What are you on about? The Clave was destroyed almost 300 hundred years ago! The Clave law no longer exists".

Clary let out a gasp of horror and clapped her hand over her mouth in shock while Jace said his voice trembling "You're lying, the shadowhunters-"

"Are dead" Lily said shortly.

Clary snapped "That's impossible! We're shadowhunters and we're alive".

As soon as she said that everyone stiffened and a silence overcame the group, Harris stared at them for a couple of seconds and then stepped forward, Jace tensed near Clary.

"Give me your arm" Harris told her firmly, Clary held out her arm and Harris grasped it and looked at her arm, his fingers trailed one of her Rune's. Harris said his voice almost a whisper "She's telling the truth...They're shadowhunters".

The adults gasped and muttered to each other, while Lily gaped and stepped forward and said in a hushed voice "But Harris, how can this be?".

Jace said unable to keep his voice steady, his voice cracking "But all the shadowhunters can't all be dead...?".

Lily said "There is...one other shadowhunter...We used to have two but..." she glanced at Harris.

Harris grunted "I was turned into a werewolf by accident, now we only have one shadowhunter".

Lily turned her attention to Jace "Where did you come from?" she asked him.

Alec answered for him as Jace seemed to be still getting over the shock of what Harris had told him "We where with Magnus B-"

One of the adults, Anne interrupted him "Magnus Bane? The warlock?".

Alec blinked at her shocked "You know him?" Alec said.

Harris said dismissively "Everyone knows Magnus, his the reason we're all still alive".

"Do you know where he is? Can we see him?" Alec asked eagerly.

Jace growled not looking so exited "We want to see him alright! It was one of his dam objects that brought us here! I mean who keeps a stone that sends people 300 years into the future?".

"Magnus apparently" Lily commented dryly.

"So you believe us?" Isabelle asked Lily hopefully.

Lily shrugged "Well if you claim that Magnus brought you hear then it's Magnus who will able to see if you're telling the truth or not".

Harris nodded and still making sure the mundane adults had their guns trained on them, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Clary were persuaded to walk with a few sharp prods from Lilly's dagger from behind them, as they walked Clary tried to strike up conversation.

"So...How were the Clave destroyed?" Clary asked Lily.

Lily said "From what I heard they were run over by demons, they trusted the wrong people I think but mostly no one knows for certain, everybody at the time and place died, there where no survivors".

Alec frowned and repeated "Mostly?".

Harris said joining the conversation slowly and carefully "It was rumoured that Magnus know what happened and one of Magnus's friends...A vampire to be precise knows what happened".

Lily said looking suddenly irritated it was clear she didn't approve of what Magnus wouldn't tell them "We've asked but he won't tell us, says it's bad memerys that he'd rather not dwell on".

"What about the vampire?" Isabelle found herself asking "You ever asked her or him?".

Harris shook his head while Lilly shuddered and said "Him and no we haven't, one knows where he went, only Magnus knows and the vamps dangerous to be around, his a killer, his killed hundreds of Mundanes and even shadowhunters that get in his way".

Alec said feeling reproachful "Magnus is friends with a killer?".

Harris shrugged "Magnus said he used to be different then...something happened, people that the vamp cared about where killed along with the Clave and that changed him".

"Any of you seen this so called Vampire?" Jace asked.

Lilly said "Adam has" then she clamped her mouth shut and everyone stared at her.

"Who's Adam?" Clary accused.

"No one" Harris said shortly giving Lily a warning look.

Clary asked frustrated "Why can't you trust us?".

The Mundanes and the Werewolf stared at her as if she'd spoken a different language and two of the adult Mundanes burst out laughing as if Clary had said something hilarious.

Harris said his voice incredulous "Us? Trust you? ShadowHunters who we hardly know? Who claim are from the past? You may get us to believe you if Magnus tells us what you say is true, but Trust? No way in hell, never! Trusting someone only gets you killed, you should know that".

"You trust Lily" Alec pointed out.

Harris shook his head "No I don't, I'd never allow myself alone with her nor put my life in her hands".

Clary thought Lily would be offended but she wasn't? She nodded along as she said "Same goes for me, we're friends yes But we'll never trust each other, no one trusts anyone around here, it's the way we keep alive".

The other adults around them nodded as if saying you didn't trust anyone not even your closest friend was totally normal...Mabye it was normal Clary thought sadly.

They stopped at a tunnel leading straight downwards, Harris said "Ok, we're here, soon we'll find out the truth and soon you'll be meeting Magnus bane ".

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

They entered a room witch smelt of strange things, Clary swore she could smell cheese and Lavender? And somthing that made her want to throw up.

Pots and glass's with bubbling sparkly and rainbow liquids bubbled away on shelfs and a man was leaning over a huge ball which was shooting small sparkles from it and seemed to shine abruptly.

"Magnus..?" Lily called out hesitantly.

The man turned and Alec gasped and the group from the past all looked at the man shocked, he was Magnus!

But...he looked so different! No sparkles or anything bright was seen on him, he wore a black coat draped over his sholder's and a necklace that looked very familer to Alec, it wasn't just his clothes that had changed, his face looked more adged and...Sad.

He was a Warlock that had been broken down emotionally and physically, only a shell of the person he used to be was left.

Magnus spotted them behind Lily and Harry, Magnus's mouth dropped and hunopponent and his eyes became so big that they looked like they were going to drop out of his face. Magnus stared at them. Magnus gasped "No...Impossible".

Harris raised his eyebrows at him as he said "Uh...well I take it you know these people Magnus?".

Magnus didn't respond just stared at them then choked "B-but I saw you all die! Right before my eyes! How-".

Clary said "Um we kind of time traveled, we're from 300 years in the future".

Magnua stared at her then them and it looking like to Clary that he was trying to choke down tears and then took a bottle of somthing on the floor and took some huge gulps from what was in the bottle, Clary had a feeling that whatever was in the bottle was defiantly not water.

Jace asked in a all together to calm voice "So um...how did we die?".


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus stared at them, he couldn't believe it.

They should be dead!

They were dead?

They'd come from the past?

When Jace asked how they died, Magnus felt an ache in his heart and head, while trying to suppress painful memories.

Magnus said in a controlled voice "You were all killed by demons, A-Alec" Magnus stammered at Alec's name, a wave of pain crushed into his heart but he carried on, trying not to let his pain show "was killed along with the clave in the City of Glass. The rest of you were killed in the last stand of the Shadow hunters, you were fighting demons in the institute...you lost"

Clary asked fearfully "W-was it painful?"

Magnus said shakily "You and Jace were ripped apart, limb by limb."

Jace shuddered and gulped, usually he didn't show his fear but this was an entirely new situation, he was being told he'd die in an extremely not so peaceful way...oh great..

Isabelle asked her voice trembling "What about me?"

Magnus said "I..I was told you were stabbed, though you died in your lovers arms, it was painful but in the end not a bad way to go"

Isabelle's eyes widened "Wait..my lovers? I have a boyfriend?"

Magnus said with pity and sadness "More than that, you were due to be married soon"

Alec, Clary and Jace all gaped at Isabelle who looked quite shocked herself and had reddened considerably.

Jace said looking sceptical "Married, you? I'd be impressed you had a long term boyfriend, let alone marriage"

Isabelle glared at Jace and said angrily "And whats so wrong with me getting married?"

Alec said calming Isabelle down "We just didn't thing you were the type of girl to want and to get married that's all, whoever was your boyfriend must of been one special and lucky guy"

Isabelle beamed at him.

Alec asked Magnus how he died.

Magnus said looking anywhere but Alec "You were killed by a vampire...I-I wasn't f-fast enough to save you"

Jace asked "Hold on, Vampires attacked the Clave? They allied themselves with demons? Where were we when the clave was attacked?"

Magnus said slowly "Only some vampires did and you all were there of course but none of us where quick enough to save Alec"

Alec gulped and shivered, Jace growled "I hate Vampires!" Clary and Isabelle agreed with him.

Magnus winced at that, he remembered how Jace eventually Clary began to hate Simon, after Alec died.

They'd all seen Alec being drained of blood, none of them could do a thing about it.

Jace quickly started to hate Simon, all vampires were as bad as each other in his view and as soon as Alec died, Jace was quick to blame Simon and every single other vampire out there.

Clary hadn't been able to even look at Simon, when ever she saw Simon, she'd remember how Alec was killed and her hatred that certain for Vampire was taken out on Simon instead and she slowly stopped trusting him.

Only Isabelle stuck by Simon and they'd banded together and became even more in Love, Simon proposed to Isabelle a day before the last stand to save their home the institute, Simon had even agreed from Isabelle's request to turn her into a vampire so they could be together for ever.

None of them had any idea that Isabelle, Clary and Jace wouldn't be coming back from this fight and it would truly be their last ever fight and their last stand.

Magnus shuddered remembering the horrifying days...he could remember it now..

**Flash Back to what's happened in next chapter :) **

**ps Please don't complain about my spelling and grammer, I'm Going to go over it ** In chapter 10.

Thats it for now :)

please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Almost 300_ years ago.

"_You ready? This is the Claves last chance!" One of the Shadow Hunters bellowed. _

_Everyone cheered. _

_Everyone was waiting in the City of Glass, Idris. _

_Magnus was waiting with Alec, they both were holding hands looking on into the Horizen. _

_"Did you ever think the future would turn out like this?" Alec asked Magnus gently. _

_Magnus said grimly "Not in a million years" _

_Magnus sighed looking around, this was the Claves last chance, The City Of Bones had been destroyed and the demons had gotten past the Claves defences, the demons would be here any minute. _

_Clary and Jace were tallking quietly to each other in the corner of the hall, away from the busy crowd. _

_Simon and Issebele were to busy sucking each others face of to care what was going on around Them. _

_"Alec...if I don't survive this-" Magnus started to say but Alec interrupted him angrily. _

_"You will survive this! Ok?! We both will, don't you dare think that! Or say it!" Alec snapped. _

_No one knew how half right Alec truly was._

_Magnus smiled, nodding at Alec's demand he gently kissed Alec on the lips, Alec responded eagerly. _

_The horn blew and shook them from their kiss. _

_The Horn only meant one thing...the demons were here. _

_Magnus asked Alec "You ready?" _

_Alec nodded and said grinning "Lets give those demons somthing to worry about!" _

_They walked hand in hand out of the halls. _

_Simon, Issebelle, Clary and Jace followed him. _

_Alec frowned as he saw the demons rushing through the city towards the Clave. _

_"Who are those people with the demons?" Alec asked looking wide eyed. _

_Jace growled "Not people!" _

_Simon snarled "Vampires!" _


	8. Chapter 8

"_What are the vampires doing here?! They were meant to be fighting on our side!" Clary asked looking panicked._

_Jace sneered glancing at Simon "Well at least we've learned a lesson, never trust a vampire"_

_Clary nodded with Jace, Simon knew she'd probably forgotten her best friend was a vampire but he couldn't stop the flash of hurt inside of him._

_Isabelle took his hand and he leaned in to her, drawing confidence from her._

_Magnus almost didn't hear one of the Clave's circle bellow "Now!"_

_Then the demons were on them._

_Magnus used enchantments to lift demons in the air and slam then back down again, a vampire almost ripped his head of but a shadow hunter took its head of Instead._

_Magnus was just about to thank the shadow hunter when a demon jumped on the shadow hunter from behind and ripped into his neck._

_Magnus grimaced, knowing_ _the kind shadow-hunter was dead before his body hit the ground._

_Magnus looked around for Alec._

_He saw Simon pinning another vampire against one of the buildings but the demons and other vampires weren't giving Simon much attention, probably because they thought he was on their side, it was the shadow hunters that were getting the worst of the brunt._

_Magnus spotted Issebele and Clary backing each other up, weapons on show, every second a demon lunged at them and every second they were able to cut it down._

_Deciding they didn't need any help Magnus looked around for anybody else who needed his help as the demons and vampires pretty much were leaving him alone._

_He spotted Jace being backed into a corner by hungry looking vampires, Jace was being...well Jace and was goading them and smiling._

_Before Magnus could help a familiar looking werewolf sprang into the fray...Luke and eagerly helped Jace dispatch the vampires._

_Magnus frowned deciding they didn't need his help, where was Alec?_

_Magnus suddenly heard a yell of pure pain mixed in with the screams of children and other shadow hunters...but...but...Magnus recognised it?_

_Everything went quite and slow motion for Magnus._

_He didn't hear Isabelle cry "Alec!" Or Clary's scream._

_He only saw two demons holding Alec down, chewing on Alec's legs and a Vampire clutching Alec tightly drinking the blood out of Alec greedily._

_Alec no longer struggled and his head lolled back weakly._

_By that time Magnus was already running towards Alec, blasting any demons that got in his way._

_But Alec was to far away._

_It was no use..._

_The Vampire dropped Alec's body on the floor and made its get away._

_Magnus ran towards Alec and scooped him up in his arms._

_Magnus stared into Alec's lifeless eyes, Alec's skin was loosing its warmth and his eyes were wide open and staring, they used to be full of life now they were dull._

_Magnus then did something he'd never done in a long time..he wept._

_Isabelle was screaming Alec's name over and over again and Simon was holding her back._

_Clary whimpered "Is he dead?"_

_Magnus croaked his voice dry and weak "His dead...h-his...D-dead"_

_Those two words haunted Magnus forever._

_'His dead'_

_He knew it would happen..but not like this._

_Not this soon._

_Not this way._

_He hasn't even known that this was not the end...it was only the beginning for the horrors to come._


	9. Chapter 9

_They retreated, there was to many demons and vampires, they had to leave._

_Magnus had scooped Alec's body of the floor and was refusing to let Alec go._

_Clary bloodied and bruised shakily drew some symbols in the dirt, creating a portal to take them back to the new york institute._

_As the portal sprung to live Jace pleaded "We can't just leave! We need revenge!"_

_Isebelle said quitly still in shock, it hadn't hit home Alec was truly dead yet "We have to"_

_Jace snapped "But the demons-!"_

_Clary said softly "Have won"_

_Clary jumped through the portal first before Jace could reply._

_Isebelle started to cry quitly and Simon let her lean onto his chest and hugged her tightly as they walked through the portal._

_Magnus came after wards, his head cast downwards, his eyes watering._

_Jace looked around, his heart sinking low into his stomach as he realised how hopeless the situation was._

_All of the houses were in ruins, dead body's littered the paths, and blood curling screams echoed through the night._

_The City of Glass was lost._

_Jace's sholders slumped in defeat and he walked through the portal though before just giving the city one last longing look._

_Over the next few days silence graced the institute._

_Alec's funeral came and went._

_At Alecs funeral Issebelle and Jace both praised Alec in his bravery and maturity._

_Their words haunted them._

_"He was always looking out for us"_

_"Never looking out for himself"_

_"Brave"_

_"Noble"_

_"Kind"_

_No one had a bad word to say about Alec._

_Magnus didn't go to the funeral, he preferred to stay in his apartment and to get drunk,to take away the pain, to escape from reality._

_Jace locked himself in his room and wouldn't speak to anybody for days._

_Clary kept to herself and never spoke._

_Isabelle didn't care about her appearance anymore and spent her time cuddling up to Simon for comfort._

_Though there was another worry, their parents had been fighting with them and hadn't come back yet._

_Everyone waited and waited...and waited._

_But they never saw their parents again._


	10. Chapter 10

_Simon sighed as he stood outside Clary's bedroom in the institute._

_They never talked like they used to and he had this odd feeling Clary was avoiding him but he'd assured himself that was not the case, why would his best friend do that?_

_It was ridicules but he still had to talk to her, just to make sure she was alright._

_It had been 5 months since Alec's death and only Simon seemed to be showing signs of improvement, Issebelle had told him delighted that Clary had smiled two days ago for the first time._

_Issebelle was improving but only when Simon was with her, he was the only one that made her smile and laugh again but when he'd leave she'd go back to being depressed and stressed._

_Simon knocked on the door, no one answered._

_Simon called "Clary?"_

_No one answered._

_Simon opened the door slowly and peaked inside._

_His eyes widened as he saw Clary on her bed, looking tearful as she stared into nothing._

_Simon gave a gentle cough and Clary jumped to her feet looking startled, she saw him then Simon felt suprise as she saw fear? Go through her eyes as she looked at him?_

_Then she looked angry._

_Clary snapped "What are you doing here?!"_

_Simon felt a stab of hurt but he reminded himself, she doesn't realise what she's doing, she's to upset, you can't be angry or disappointed in her for that._

_Simon said weakly "I thought you might need a friend?"_

_Clary then looked pained as she stepped backwards and said sadly "You can't be here, you can't talk to me, no, please, please go"_

_Simon asked softly "Why?"_

_Clary stared to tear up as she said her voice trembling and stammering, she sounded verging on hysterical "You remind me, you remind me what happened to him, I tried to stop thinking like this Simon! I really did! but since...since what's happened every time I look at you...it reminds me w-what y-you are, what your k-kind did a-and what happened to Alec...because...because of y-your K-kind"_

_Simon stepped backwards as a sick disbelieving feeling overwhelmed him, he shook his head replaying her words in his mind, did she really just say that?_

_He said his voice of pure shock and denial "I...remind you of that Vampire Killer?"_

_Clary said, her voice shook "I can't help it! I tried to stop! You dont Know whats its like...! Every time I see you, I see the vampire sucking Alec of his blood!"_

_Simon said moving to comfort her "But Clary, you know I'd never-"_

_Clary shrank back from him and started to sob "Please just go, I can't look at you! Please..please, spare me of this torment"_

_Simon gulped down tears and said knowing maybe this was the end of their friendship, how could he be friends with someone who says you remind them of a murder?"_

_"I'm sorry you feel that way" And with that Simon left feeling like someone had crushed his heart and stabbed a knife in his back._

_He went to the kitchen to get some blood that he'd restocked for himself but instead of finding his snack he found a furious looking Jace._

_Something told him this encounter would not end well..._


End file.
